


Workouts and Almost Death

by diangeloco



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: A prompt from tumblr, Hanschen pines over Ernst and it's cute, M/M, also Ernst is fit and Hanschen is too but Ernst is just better at cardio, and ends up almost dying, in which hanschen invites ernst to the gym in hopes to impress him, thought I'd post it here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diangeloco/pseuds/diangeloco
Summary: 20. “I feel like I’m being stabbed.” “How do you even know what it feels like to be stabbed?”A prompt I received on my tumblr (diangeloco.tumblr.com). Hanschen invites Ernst to the gym and hopes to impress him and ends up almost dying over some cardio. Also sidenote, Ernst does competetive swimming. It's not a central plot point or anything, but it's mentioned and I thought it was kinda neat.





	Workouts and Almost Death

When Hanschen invited Ernst to come to the gym, he wasn’t expecting actually working out. Sure, maybe act like he was working out, show off a little bit, but he wasn’t expecting Ernst to completely destroy him at everything. Ernst was a small guy, nobody was denying that, but he was also incredibly fit as Hanschen so painfully had just learned.

“Are you coming, Hansi?” Ernst asked, looking over his shoulder. He was barely out of breath and Hanschen felt like he was dying, which was not fair. They were supposed to do cardio now. For some reason, Ernst actually had a set work out he did every week, which was more than Hanschen did, and cardio was the last point on the list. They were supposed to run a mile on a treadmill, taking breaks in between sets. “Y-yeah, I’m coming,” Hanschen wheezed out and hauled himself to his feet. His head spun, and he felt a headache coming on, but if Ernst could do this, then goddamn it so could he. Ernst flashed him a smile. _That goddamn smile_. Hanschen had no idea who gave Ernst the right to look like that, but they were making his life miserable.

He stepped up on a treadmill next to Ernst and looked to him for guidance. “Settings? I don’t usually do this, ya see,” he admitted, attempting his most charming smile. He ended up looking constipated instead. Ernst laughed. _Oh god, why_. “Just find a tempo comfortable for you. We’ll take breaks when we feel like it. I’m usually not very strict with myself on cardio,” he said, smiling as he started to mess with the settings on his treadmill. Hanschen did the same, starting to walk slowly as the treadmill started to move. He worked up to a comfortable jogging tempo. A quick glance at Ernst confirmed that he really was fit. He wasn’t jogging, in fact, he was sprinting. Hanschen almost tripped over his own feet when he realized there was such a difference between their tempos. He decided to up his settings a bit.

A few minutes later, and Hanschen seriously felt like he was going to die, but Ernst seemed surprisingly fine. His face was flushed and he was breathing hard, but seemed fine otherwise. However, Hanschen needed a break to he reached out to tap Ernst’s wrist, signalling to him that he needed a break. Ernst nodded and started turning his tempo down. Hanschen quickly did the same and stepped off the moving band. He almost keeled over right then and there. “Oh my god, Hanschen! Are you alright?!” Ernst stepped off his treadmill and hurried over to the opposite side of Hanschen. “Hansi! You look pale. Are you okay?” he asked again, gently poking his shoulder. Hanschen mumbled something. “What? I can’t hear you.”

“I feel like I’m being stabbed,” Hanschen said, a little louder.

That made Ernst chuckle and pat his shoulder. “How do you even know what it feels like to be stabbed?” he smiled.

“You’d be surprised,” Hanschen muttered. “Can we, uh, stop?” he added, looking up at Ernst with an apologetic expression.

“Stop? The workout?” Ernst asked, tilting his head. Hanschen nodded and Ernst smiled at him. “Of course. You just had to ask, Hansi.”

The two boys decided to shower, change and go grab a post workout snack. Ernst insisted on paying, as an apology for putting Hanschen through the worst workout of his life. “Why didn’t you tell me, Hansi?” he asked, putting a coffee cup in front of him. “I wouldn’t have gone so hard if you told me earlier.” Hanschen blushed a little bit and sipped from his coffee. “I was afraid you’d think I was lame, or weak, or whatever,” he muttered. “I could never think that! You’re clearly not weak, I mean look at you,” Ernst let out a stream of words at an alarming pace and clasped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he’d said. Hanschen cocked an eyebrow, smirking a bit. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked. Now it was Ernst’s turn to blush. “I-I think you know.” The conversation dropped at that.  
  
“Ernst? How come you’re so fit?” Hanschen asked once they’d gotten their food and started to eat. “Competetive swimming,” Ernst replied, smiling brightly. Hanschen was visibly impressed and Ernst giggled a bit. “I’m on the school team. You didn’t know?” he grinned. “Guess I never realized, but now that I think about it, it makes sense,” Hanschen replied.

“So, we try again next week?” Ernst asked, picking up his jacket as they were leaving.

Hanchen gave him a _look_.

Ernst laughed at that. “I’ll go easy on you. And we can do this again too,” he said, gesturing to the café table.

“Okay, sure. But no cardio,” Hanschen grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. We love a good messy oneshot.
> 
> Comments and stuff is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Feel free to drop by my tumblr!! diangeloco.tumblr.com


End file.
